


Temporary fix

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: “You can control me, even if it's just tonight.”





	Temporary fix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you've already guessed based on Temporary fix by one Direction.

“Parties suck, especially when you are forced to be there celebrating a win you were never part of, because nobody wants you.” Mario blabs to the bar tender as he takes eighth shot of the night. The bartender doesn't say anything in response just looks at Mario with something close to disgust. Yeah he knows pissed off to Bayern.

“Marcooooo” Mario hears someone scream behind him, he discreetly looks over his shoulder and sees Roman's arms wrapped around his ex boyfriend's shoulder. Marco only sighs in response, looking disinterested. Mario knows Marco, he can see his body language and he knows how Marco's feeling. He's tired of speaking, tired of Roman not knowing what he likes. Ready for home.

Mario turns and orders another shot. “Don't you think you've had enough.” Mario jumps hearing the voice behind him, the clear liquid spills down his fingers. “Fuck off.” Mario snaps and tips whatever is left of the glass down his throat, grimacing at the bitter taste. “What do you want?” Mario snaps, noticing Marco is still standing there. “You caught my attention, you were looking at me first” Marco puts his fingers on Mario's cheek and forces the younger one to look him in the eye. “All that I can see's you waking up in my T-shirt.” Mario's eyes widen as he feels himself growing inside his skinny jeans. Mario stands up and narrows his eyes. “Are you asking me to have sex with you?” Marco smirks “If you're not hooked to anything right now I can be your vice” with a wink Marco slaps Mario on the butt and walks off. “I'm not hooked on drugs.” Mario snaps to the thin air where Marco was standing. “You really are an idiot, he means if you are single you can go and hook up with him.” The bartender snaps and Mario's face turns crimson.

Mario doesn't even think twice about it, he walks over and slams his lips against Marco's. “Tonight is on your lips and I feel like i'm locked in.” Marco mumbles into the kiss and deepens it, pushes his tongue into the warm wet cavern. “There's a million eyes-” Mario starts but Marco cuts him off. “I don't care if they're watching. Marco smirks as he feels Mario's hard dick pressed against his own. “Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind”

“Let's go back to my place.” Marco takes Mario by the hand and pulls him through the drunken crowed and out into the cold air. “Taxi.” Marco calls to the black cab driving passes while Mario peppers little kisses up and down the nape of Marco's neck. Marco opens the back door and sits down, letting Mario climb over him. One last look at that ass.

Now we're taking off, now we're taking it off tonight...

Marco snuggles up to Mario in the back seat. “We'll be home soon.” Mario nods. Marco presses his hand against Mario's pounding heart. “Let me touch you where your heart aches.” Mario swallows “It aches for you.” “I knew I was your weakness.”

“I'll be your temporary fix.”

Marco pulls Mario into his house and straight upstairs in the master bedroom. Mario shivers seeing how different the bedroom looks from six years ago, the same room in which he lost his virginity. Mario must have had some kind of look on his face. “We don't have to if you don't want to?” Mario undoes the fly on his jeans and let's the drop onto the floor. “Oh, I want to.” Mario pounces on top of Marco, the both of them getting lost in a tangle of clothing until they are both completely naked.

The both them are already hard with the alcohol fogging their minds. Mario takes the first step and crouches down over Marco, showing his muscled back to the older man and takes the heard dick into his mouth. Mario bobs up and down on the hard shaft while Marco reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers, letting one digit slide into the younger man. Mario mewls and pulls off Marco's dick. “No, I want to do you.” Mario sure isn't as meek as he used to be. “Sure, i'm your temporary fix.” Marco winks and gives the lube to Mario, who quickly gets to work. Mario smothers the rim in lube then adds a finger, then quickly a second only stopping once he's sure Marco's ready. He is of course.

Mario raises Marco's hips and wraps his legs around his waist, nudging the tip of his cock against Marco's slick hole. “You can control me, even if it's just tonight.” Marco groans as Mario sinks inside of him. The feeling of Marco's tight heat nearly sends Mario over the edge instantly but he forces himself to take a breath. Mario wastes no time in moving and starts a slow pace but quickly builds to a much quicker one, getting deeper and harder with every thrust.

“Turn over.” Mario pulls out as he spits out the words. Marco instantly gets onto his and knees, moaning as Mario slams back into him, fingers pressed into his hips, sure to leave bruises. Mario pounds into Marco with all his might, changing the angle every so often until he eventually finds Marco's prostate and starts to hit it with every thrust. Mario loves the way Marco moans and wraps his hand around his cock and jerks him off to the same pace as Mario's thrusts.

Marco loses it first screaming Mario's name as he shoots his load over the bed. Mario isn't far behind and fills Marco up with his milky white seed. Mario instantly pulls out and curls up in a ball besides Marco.

“I didn't want to be bottom because I know you're just using me.” Mario speaks some what bitterly. _“You can call me, when you're lonely, when you can't sleep. I'll be your temporary fix.”_ Mario just shakes his head _“You can call me when you feel like having a good time”_ “Are you saying you want to be your fuck buddy? “ _We can call this what you like.”_

Let me be your good night.

 


End file.
